onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Name Variants
Sorry The page is not the greatest. I'm not feeling well right this moment and concentration is difficult for me right now (I ate something this morning that didn't agree with me). I'm sorry this page is really pathetic. (meanwhile I'm avoiding Cheese + tomato Pasta salads...). I'll fix it tomorrow, if someone else doesn't. One-Winged Hawk 22:46, 6 January 2007 (UTC) english only versions please! About this list, its meant to be a guide for things likely to show up on this site. One-Winged Hawk 15:23, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Okay what counts: #List of all English variants produce (Zoro/Zolo) #Translation of Japanese to english names (Thriller Bark, Thriller Park, etc) #Very COMMON non-English names (Luffy - Ruffy, Rufi, Lufi, etc) Lets not list every variable name under the sun (Don Krieg = Don Creek in German for example). This is simply being used as a guide to explain why other names exist. One-Winged Hawk 12:00, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Split? I was thinking we could split this page into two sections: one for character names and one for places/ships/etc. names. How does that sound?--KnightoftheSea 03:43, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :What this page need is more some sort of sorting, since it's more an order of appearance at the moment which is not really useful. At least it would help having some subsctions. :If you want to split. I suggest the char tab system like on Mythbusters or Luffy pages :Kdom 07:25, August 7, 2010 (UTC) non-english are on the list Despite the request, there are non-english versions of names on the list, we don't need the finnish, dutch or french versions of names. I've removed the ones that were stated, but many I suspect remain. I can't remove them unless I know what they are. One-Winged Hawk 22:42, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Capote... In this page, his name is stated as "Kapoty" and that "Capote" is wrong... but the actual Capote page says Capote... what should we do? Just a note When this page was made, it was only meant for the English language mistakes. I'm going to remove any non-English names like the note of French and german ones here... I know its been a while since I edited last, I'd like to restore it back to what it is suppose to be doing thats all. I'll wait to see if anyone disagrees with me since I don't want to sound rude. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 17:33, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Seems reasonable to me. 17:37, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Thought all of those were already removed. SeaTerror (talk) 17:53, September 24, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure if those are necessary to remove, as there are many French/German/etc. fans who use these other names, so the page can clarify that. But I won't stop you. It's not that big of a deal. 18:47, September 24, 2013 (UTC) The name variants are already listed on the pages "One Piece in (insert country), so they should be removed and a link to the sections should be created, like "For the (Insert language) name changes, see One Piece in (country)". 21:32, September 24, 2013 (UTC) That would take WAY too much looking around. This page is good as it is so new fans are aware that not every fan will say the same thing. 01:40, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :It wasn't for new fans, it was for editors and was originally meant to be part of the "handbook" pages. It was a quick reference for everyone. It got missed and it was fluke I saw it yesterday. Since you won't use the french or german versions for a source guide, its uneeded, as you'd only use English subbed or the Japanese version. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 07:59, September 25, 2013 (UTC) OP Website names Some of the characters in the One Piece website use different names from the one used here. I think I should place them here too. 05:28, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Okay. I think nobody's responding so I'll add it then, Nobody responded because you didn't use the active discussion template. Also we can't add them due to the message that's in source mode. SeaTerror (talk) 18:38, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Why not listing ALL POSSIBLE spellings from every language for character names in this article?? Well I thought this is a Wikia about all of One Piece, so why does this page which is about optional given names only reduced to include English names only? I would suggest to open up this subject to every possible used kind of spelling of character names. I think this would be much better even for people who use the English OP Wikia but aren't English speakers. In a Wikia there should as much given content included as possible, so excluding official name spelling only because they aren't common to English speakers is a bit... uhh narrow-minded, ne? Tier Harribel-san (talk) 16:11, November 5, 2017 (UTC) It's a guide to the most common ones, not a comprehensive list of every mistranslation. 20:17, November 5, 2017 (UTC) English wikia, English content. We have OP Wikias in other languages. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 21:24, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Not to mention that our Pages about One Piece in other countries often include name changes for many languages, so you can look there. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 21:27, November 5, 2017 (UTC)